Love After Marriage
by ShuuyaLover
Summary: According to the tradition of Goenji family, once a man of the family reaches the age of eighteen, a bride will be chosen for him and he absolutely must marry her. Shuuya respects all of his family's rules and traditions and he rushes to make the preparations. However, is there something else to it?


~~~ Love After Marriage ~~~

_I'm sorry, Fuusuke. But..." The redheaded former ace striker of Prominence trailed off his sentence, averting his eyes from the girl standing in front of him. He couldn't bear to see her right into the eyes, fearing that he might lose the courage that he had been building for this moment in these few months. The girl's dark blue eyes shakily scanned his facial expression, desperate for an answer. For the words that he left off, that are not uttered from the lips of her lover._

_"...H-Haruya?" She whispered the name in uncertainty as she hesitantly walked forward, trying to close in the distance between where they were standing. As if that will somehow shorten how distant she felt he was for the past few months. She had a feeling that something was off in their relationship but she had shrug it off as pressure and stress from the preparation of U-20 World Cup.._

_But now that the built up pressure and stress have led to this, this...something that shouldn't have happen between them._

_"Fuusuke. I-I'm so sorry! What we have together is beautiful, I love you so much and you love me a lot, but..." Nagumo inhaled sharply, tugging on some of his hair and let out a frustrated groan before he finally said it._

_"...but you're not that girl I love. Not anymore."_

_His words thundered her whole being to the core. She stared at him with a surprised and unbelieaving look. "W-What?"_

_"Fuusuke-"_

_"What do you mean I'm not the girl you love anymore?! I don't get it!"_

_"Fuusuke."_

_"If this is one of your damn tricks, Nagumo Haruya, I swear I'll-_

_"Fuusuke, listen!" He shouted and grabbed her by her shoulders before shaking her body. "I started seeing another girl two months ago!"_

_A pang of sadness washed over her. She froze, stunned by his confession. _

_"H-Haruya?"_

_"Fuusuke, I'm sorry. But...I don't love you anymore. I'm leaving you." He finally opened up the secret that he had been keeping for the two months he had been going around behind her back._

The hurried three knocks on her bedroom door pulled her out from the flash of her memory. Instantly, she reached for the box of tissue on her study desk and wiped the tears fell down her cheeks. In the process, she realized that some had dropped on her reference book and she grunted a bit at the mess she made. She decided to let it be for a while, simply closing the large book and walked to the door.

"I'm coming."

She opened the door and smiled when she saw her adoptive father, Kira and adoptive sister, Hitomiko at the door. "Otou-san. Onee-chan. Come on in." She said and stepped aside for the two guardians of Sun Garden children to enter her bedroom.

Kira entered first and he scanned over her bedroom. The space was not too small nor too large, walls were painted light blue and have all the basic neccessities of a bedroom like a bed, study desk, cupboard and mirror. Pictures of her and her adoptive family and friends were framed and some of them decorated her desk while others were hang. He noticed that one of the picture frames on her desk had been closed down.

He trailed off his line of sight to his daughter who had sat on the single bed next to him and received a reply in the form of a small, watery smile. They both had a pretty good idea as who was in the picture and why. Both of them recalled what had happened two months ago between the girl and her ex boyfriend. Hell, there were even all over the newspapers!

"Otou-san, Onee-chan..."

The two turned their heads to the small voice coming from the girl.

"What do you want to talk to me about? Did something happen?" She asked with a frown, concern filled her voice.

Kira and Hitomiko shared a troubled look. Hitomiko nodded her head at her father. The old man sighed and went to Suzuno. "Fuusuke, my dear. Please, sit down first." He said gently, leading Suzuno to the chair she had been sitting on previously. The silver-white haired girl slowly sunk herself on the chair, her heart beating faster than usual.

The old man took Suzuno's right hand into his and rubbed it with his thumb gently. It felt like it was only yesterday he held the same hand, but it was much smaller and the girl is still little, small enough for him to carry around. _"Time flies by so quickly. The next thing I know, you grew up to be the magnificent girl you are today."_

"Fuusuke, my dear." Kira let out a deep sigh before he continued. "I honestly have no idea how and why, but..."

The girl had a puzzled look on her face, still waiting for her adoptive father to continue. "O-Otou-san...?" She tried calling him when he simply looked at her in the eyes with paternal love mixed with sadness clearly written on his face.

"Fuusuke." Hitomiko suddenly said and she turned to her adoptive older sister. She, too, had the same look as her father. She gestured for her to come sit between them and the two adults make room for the girl. Although she was still lost with where this is going, but she complied. The second she sits down, Hitomiko let out a choked sob and pulled her into a hug. Eyes widened, Suzuno laid her head on one side of the young woman's shoulder.

"O-Onee-san?"

They stayed in that position for about five minutes before Hitomiko pulled herself together and released Suzuno from the hug. Suzuno looked between Kira and Hitomiko in confusion. "D-Did something happen? Why did the two of you look so sad? Why is Onee-san crying? Is it something I-"

"Fuusuke."

Kira let out a sigh before he finally said what they had been meaning to tell her for the last two weeks.

"Goenji Shuuya...his grandfather and father asked for your hand in marriage. They wished for you to marry him."

~~~ Love After Marriage ~~~

Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcomed. :)


End file.
